We propose a three year effort to develop a Research Resource which will apply the power of interactive computer graphics to the study of molecular conformations. Key features of the project, most of which distinguish it from other similar efforts, are: 1. Biochemists and Computer Scientists will join together to form an interdisciplinary team. The capabilities to manipulate molecules will range from very simple viewing to conformational changes in a simulated Richards box for working with electron density map and automatic conformational relaxation following minimization of the internal energy. The system will be constructed hierarchically, starting with the simple functions and expanding upward. Particular attention will be given to human factors, and ease of use, so that biochemists inexperienced with computer graphics will be able to quickly harness the system's power. The system will comprise programs which can execute either on a large computer or on a satellite computer, and which can be moved from one computer to the other. The main computer will be remotely accessible by a satellite. The capital investment to acquire a satellite and to access the system will be significantly less than with contemporary systems. Users at other sites will be able to use our system. The software will be written to be display independent and interaction device independent. This removes reliance on a particular manufacturer, extends the programs' lives, and makes the programs available to more users. The user's interaction language will be extensible and changeable. Our system will include the best features of work already done here by Wright and Hermans.